


Fuck Royalty

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin is hired by a very special client
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Fuck Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot main challenge 3 - Kink Link : Sex work - "Lie back and think of Camelot" - Picture of a masked lady

Merlin shifted in his seat, looking around. He couldn’t believe he was there when just a few hours earlier he had finished his striptease show at Albion Club. 

Merlin had been working as a stripteaser and rent boy there for three years. But never had he been called for a private service and even less in the palace!

A guy had come to the club the night before. He had asked if Merlin could do a private show for a very special client. Merlin had hesitated. Private clients were often creepy. But when the guy had mentioned the salary, Merlin had accepted.

And that’s how Merlin found himself waiting in the Royal Palace.

A guy came out from the door finally. 

“Mr. Emrys? I’m Leon Lancastre. Please, follow me.”

Merlin inside a large office. Leon sat at the desk and invited Merlin to si in front of him.

“So, Mr. Emrys, you must understand that you are here on a very special call. The client you are going to meet is not any of your other clients. And that is why I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Ok.” Merlin nodded.

“Signing this document means that everything you’ll see here, everything you’ll hear, everything you’ll do must remain secret. You can’t talk about it to anybody and if any details were to become public, you’ll be sued. Is that clear?”

Merlin nodded again. He was more and more curious about his client but he had no problem with the agreement. After all, secrecy was part of his job. 

Leon handed him two sheets of paper then.

“I’ll let you read this, then.”

Merlin read them. There was no mention of his client’s identity. Merlin guessed he was probably a Lord of some sort or a counselor… Could it be that Leon himself? He signed the documents and gave it back to Leon.

“Perfect. If you’d follow me.”

Leon led him to an antechamber.

“You can get yourself ready here. Your client is awaiting you behind that door.”

Merlin nodded and Leon left.

Merlin looked around. The decor was overwhelming by its luxury but Merlin tried to stay focused on why he was here.

A few minutes later, he was finally ready. He just had to put the final touch: the black lace mask covering his eyes. With the mask firmly attached, he went to the gilded door Leon had shown him. He knocked on the gold-covered wood.

“Come in.”

And Merlin came in.

The king himself was laying on a large bed wearing a silk robe. Merlin stopped in his tracks for just a second to get over his shock. Then, his professionalism took over. King or not, this was a man and Merlin was there to pleasure him.

Merlin went to the foot of the bed and started to move languorously. Slowly, he went on with his usual show, getting rid of his clothes with sensual movements and burning gazes.

The King didn’t really react at first but soon Merlin could see the bulge under the silk. 

As he reached the end of his striptease, Merlin kneeled on the bed and straddled the King’s legs.

“What can I do for you now, Your Highness?” he asked with a predatory smile.

“For the moment being, call me Arthur.”

“As you wish. So, what can I do to pleasure you?”

For the first time since Merlin had entered the room, an emotion appeared on the King’s face. Something like awkwardness.

“Would you… hum… “

The King mumbled something that Merlin didn’t hear.

Merlin gently put his hand on the King’s torso, touching his skin under the robe.

“Tell me. You don’t need to be embarrassed with me... “

“Would you… take me?”

“It will be my pleasure,” Merlin answered with his more blinding smile.

Merlin started by removing the robe and was pleased to discover only bare skin under it. He could feel some tension emanating from the King so he decided to help him relax first. And nothing was more efficient than some kisses and caresses laid on all his body. 

Merlin didn’t try to kiss the King on the lips. He never did it with any of his clients but he decided to give him a little bonus and let his mouth wander on the King’s shaft. It earned him some moans at last. The King was so controlled, Merlin wanted nothing else than to see him come apart. 

“Lie back and think of Camelot,” Merlin joked but Arthur didn’t even react. 

So he decided to go on with his ministrations. He let his index find the King’s entrance. He had finally relaxed and Merlin was able to open him slowly. But his reactions were still kept in check. 

Merlin didn’t get more than some moans until he finally penetrated the tight hole. Then, it was like something snapped on the King’s side. As Merlin moved rhythmically, the King’s body was shivering, his hands were gripping the sheets, his moans had become little cries of pleasure. Merlin was focusing on giving as much as he could. He felt all the pressure put on this man, all the education, all the principles that were like a corset around him. Merlin wanted to help him out of it. After all, it was a part of his job. He often pleasured the bodies but helped the soul at the same time. 

“Ahhh… More… Please...More…” the King pleaded as Merlin moved his hips to tease his prostate. 

Merlin obeyed.

“Your...Name...Please.” Arthur asked.

“Merlin”.

Merlin never gave his real name but what he had seen in the King’s eyes had been so honest, he couldn’t lie to him.

And so, when Merlin finally brought the King to his climax, it was his name that Arthur cried.

***   
As the car was bringing back home, Merlin couldn’t get that thought out of his mind.

He had fucked the King of Camelot.


End file.
